


【貓潔】ivre

by yunnnn020



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *OOC注意*很爛預警*單純滿足本人性癖的連假尾巴





	【貓潔】ivre

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC注意  
*很爛預警  
*單純滿足本人性癖的連假尾巴

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
小酌幾杯是不會醉的，對金宇碩來說，何況他自開瓶到現在一滴未沾，只是盯著對面的弟弟嗅了嗅杯中物後輕輕皺起鼻子的模樣，那是他第一次知道原來外表看起來能千杯不醉的李翰潔，其實幾乎是一杯倒。  
⠀  
⠀  
如果要將他以酒形容，那麼就是甜甜的白酒，帶著沁人的香。  
⠀  
⠀  
喝完第一杯的人不久後就有點搖晃的跡象，但意識還算是清明，他小聲的驚嘆酒精的效力竟然來得如此快速，李翰潔喝酒並不會發酒瘋，不過更棘手的地方在變得過分可愛了，本就喜歡撒嬌的弟弟在醉意朦朧之時變得更可愛，他一頭栽進金宇碩的胸口，嘴角的弧度不曾下降，眼睛瞇瞇地笑。他本就不是什麼善於隱忍慾望的人，也說不上是善類。  
⠀  
⠀  
接吻似乎比平常還要更上手，那是出自於本能的反應，將平時所有害羞都收起來之後的結果，金宇碩的舌頭順暢的伸進李翰潔原來就張開的嘴，兔子弟弟又像是嬰兒在攝取母乳似的小力吸吮，他可以感受到兔牙似碰非碰，然後反過來與對方的舌頭纏在一起，又小力滑過上顎，在那人要跟著他動作之時退到外邊來描繪著他兩顆門牙的形狀，金宇碩看見對方因為吻而變的濕潤的唇，趁弟弟還沒辦法反應過來之前印上一個吻，再用尖牙小力的碰了碰。  
⠀  
⠀  
第二杯是一開始杯子裡倒的另一杯，貓咪哥哥抿了一口沒有嚥下，使酒香在口腔間流淌，並且靠前向他的方向去，將份量不多的酒渡給李翰潔，他乖乖的吞下，微微的熱辣感溜過食道，一如即將縱在心間的大火，此刻已經無法撲滅。  
⠀  
⠀  
「嗯⋯⋯喜歡。」於是又一發不可收拾，金宇碩的手在他的領口周邊探索，oversize的襯衫露出大半鎖骨，扣子開到第三顆，讓胸前的風光一覽無疑，因為喝酒的緣故整個人變得粉紅，連在脖頸留下的吻痕也是帶著微微的粉。李翰潔顯然不知道他副模樣有多麼引人遐想，還不斷的抓著哥哥的衣角不放，半靠在椅背上睜著眼睛笑，讓對方迫不及待的將人放倒在沙發，欺身而上。  
⠀  
⠀  
李翰潔會主動環住自己也是他沒想到的狀況，單靠本能行動的小兔子只是像是想要抓住浮木一般的揮空好幾次才勾起來，在感覺到金宇碩之後準備閉上的眼睛又打開，一閃一閃的，他蹭了蹭對方的鼻尖，得到了細碎的低吟和小小的笑聲，大概是被搔癢了的緣故，兔子弟弟抬起頭與貓咪哥哥頭碰頭，那是屬於他們的暗號。  
⠀  
⠀  
先是從沙發步伐緩慢地移動回雙人床上，金宇碩帶著惡趣味的在像無尾熊一樣雙手雙腿纏著自己的弟弟臀部上游移，並且力道不一的揉捏幾下，過幾秒鐘才得到不知是在拒絕或是在撒嬌的李翰潔埋頭蹭著他的脖頸，一直到他們已經雙雙倒在床上、上下相對為止，對方似乎都還愣愣的沒有反應過來，這隻兔子可愛得犯規，他在心裡說，又給了理智早就隨著第一杯酒飄遠的兔子弟弟幾個吻。  
⠀  
⠀  
觸碰到敏感點以後便是任對方擺佈了，酒意上頭的人本就使不太上反抗的力氣，身體的弱點又被哥哥找得一清二楚，金宇碩刻意放輕力道的逗弄著李翰潔的一側耳朵，紅的像是一顆小蘋果，嘴角抽動著發出舒服的悶哼。男人摸到套子迅速做好事前準備工作後，簡單的做了擴張，差點沒有忍住直接換上自己久候多時的性器，那人的身心都像在歡迎著金宇碩的進入似的，緊緻的甬道不排斥他的手，反倒是緊緊的包覆住，十分溫暖。  
⠀  
⠀  
在器官緩速插入的時候他已經見到身下人帶著疼痛的舒服表情，配著緩速抽插時細微的輕吟，視聽覺的雙重刺激很快的激起他加快速度的欲望，頻率漸快、呼吸漸漸急促、再來變得一致，又慢慢回歸平靜。雖然並不似平時過於猛烈的攻勢，酒意正濃又方釋放完慾望的小兔子眼睛已經要閉上了，狼藉就留到明天吧，金宇碩想，一邊側過身在李翰潔的額頭輕吻。  
⠀  
⠀  
Tonight, I won’t let you go.  
⠀


End file.
